


wings

by sugadose



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugadose/pseuds/sugadose
Summary: Jimin wants to free Jungkook from Demeter's curse.[siren!jimin & siren!jungkook au]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first BTS fanfic! I hope you enjoy!  
> Note: I genderbent all characters to be male. (Thus, in the realm of this story, Demeter & Persephone are male.)

“Jimin, play with me!”  


Beneath the winter sun that offered no warmth, a young boy laughed merrily, soft brown eyes crinkling, on a towering cliff overlooking a vast ocean. The strong sea breeze blew his brown hair and sky-blue cloak into disarray, but the child paid no attention to his appearance. He held a chipped, white seashell and skipped around another boy, whose darker brown eyes lovingly stared at the younger. His navy-blue cloak shuffled slightly, as if the wind did not touch his. Resting comfortably on a large rock, he held an assortment of seashells in his hands and hummed to a seagull perched next to him.  


“Not now, Jungkook,” the boy replied, then he looked to the sky. “We should return soon. Taemin-hyung thinks a storm is brewing.” Then, he added, “Come take your shells.”  


Jungkook rushed over and collected his souvenirs, giggling, The older boy smiled and fluttered his right hand, producing a jeweled comb out of thin air. Brushing his shiny brown hair, he sang a strange melody with a voice intent with magic. _Oh oh oh! Little seabird, deliver my word. For my hyung to hear, returning home - so near._ The seagull flapped its white wings once and flew off from the cliff and over the ocean, through the thick mist that rested upon the swirling waters.  


The young boy pouted and trudged away, examining his seashells, but swiftly returned after placing them on the earth. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it again. He made a distressed face, hands nervously at his sides.  


The older noticed his odd behavior and perked up, facing the young boy. “Jungkook, dear, is there something you wish to tell me?”  


Jungkook paused, then asked, “Jimin, can I play with other kids? I see them playing down at the beach sometimes.” He pointed to the sprawl of sand that stretched below the cliff. Jimin knew a small town resided there, full of children Jungkook’s age.  


Jimin shook his head. “You know the rules. We are Sirens, children of Achelous, cursed by Demeter. We’re not supposed to interact with mortals.”  


“But–”  


“No,” Jimin interrupted. “Demeter graciously explained the rules when he made us who we are,” he said bitterly.  


“Why did Mr. Demeter make us who we are?” Jungkook asked innocently.  


The boy laid back on the rock and closed his fingers on his comb, making it disappear. “Demeter, god of the harvest, had a son, beautiful Persephone. Many of the Sirens were his friends, and we were playing together in a meadow picking flowers when Hades, god of the Underworld, kidnapped Persephone and took him away. We tirelessly helped Demeter try to find and rescue Persephone, but in the end he cursed us for not protecting his child and ultimately rescuing him.”  


Jungkook was silent, processing what he heard. “Do you think Mr. Demeter will forgive us and lift the curse? Will I never be allowed to play with other children?”  


Jimin smiled sadly, reaching over to touch Jungkook’s cold cheek. “I’m afraid not. The gods’ will is not so easily changed. This is our fate, and this is our eternal punishment.”  


The young boy slowly nodded once, then stepped out of Jimin’s touch. “I want to go back.”  


The boy pulled his hand back and sat erect, nodding in return. “Okay, go get your seashells.” He watched Jungkook rush to the edge of the cliff and kneel to collect his goods. As he thought with sorrow, he felt a light gust tickle his shoulder and smelled corn.  


“Such an awful fate for such a pretty boy. . .” a scratchy voice whispered. Jimin whirled around, eyes flashing and hand raised with stifled magic, then bowed his head in reluctant recognition. “My god.”  


A haggard, old man in a ragged, black cloak stood behind Jimin, steadying himself with a staff of oak wrapped in strands of wheat. He tapped it once against the ground, and his form changed to a young man, visibly similar in age to Jimin, with pale, fair skin and pretty hands wrapped around the wood. His eyes were dark, yet full of energy. “Parthenope,” he said curtly.  


Jimin frowned. “I do not go by that name anymore, my god.”  


The man’s eyes were black and steely. “To me, you will always be Parthenope,” he pointedly replied, ambling over and taking a seat next to Jimin. He turned his attention to Jungkook, struggling to hold all of his seashells and keep his fluttering cloak of his face. The two sat in a silence for a moment, listening to the ocean churn beneath them and the wind howl in their ears.  


Jimin turned his face away from the god and stuttered, “My g-god, he is only a boy–”  


“I will not free Molpe from his curse.”  


“Jungkook,” Jimin corrected. “But my god, he wants to interact with the mortals and have fun. I was born a mortal, transformed by your magic, yet he was born a Siren, unable to experience the joys of growing up and living. He wasn’t even involved in the search, when you granted us flight to find Perse–”  


“Do not say my son’s name,” the man hissed suddenly, and the scent of grain turned sour. “You are unfit to speak that name, as you lost him, and thus, I lost him.” A pause. “You remember the wings?” in a kinder voice.  


“More than anything. Despite the fear and anxiety I felt for Pe–your son,” catching himself, “I felt free and strong with my wings spread wide under the bright sun, dipping in and out of the clouds. Now I am restricted to the mist and the sea, luring mortals to join the ocean.” Jimin shivered. “My god, it’s been eons since the start of the seasons, and all I think about is freedom. I do not desire that destiny for Jungkook. I want him to have the freedom I will never feel again in my immortal life.”  


The man thought for an instant. “You care for this boy?”  


“More than anything in the entire world,” Jimin confessed, choking back a few tears.  


“You understand that he can get injured and eventually die as a mortal? He will unfortunately keep his voice, as he was born with it. There is no magic to counter fate, not even mine.”  


“My god, it is better to live a short life of passion and excitement rather than a long life of emptiness. And he already exhibits great control of his voice,” Jimin boasted proudly.  


The man stood up. “Admittedly, you were my son’s closest friend, and displayed the most effort in the search. I will grant you this one wish, but not without a price. In fact, I approached you because I need you for something.”  


Jimin gasped and bowed his head deeply. “My god, you are too kind. I will sacrifice anything for Jungkook’s freedom.”  


“I know. Come.” He knocked the staff against the ground, and the two males fell into the chasm that split under their feet. A second later, the cleft closed and the rock lay empty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jimin!” Jungkook repeatedly screamed desperately, looking around frantically. His seashells lay shattered from hurried footsteps, pieces scattered everywhere. Tears streamed from his face, salting the earth, and he stumbled up, down, and about the cliff, searching for the familiar face.  


He heard the rumble of the earth shifting, and whirled around to see that he was alone. Seashells forgotten, he ran to the rock, seeking a trace of Jimin, but finding none.  


He fell to his knees against the crag’s drop-off, peering over the side. He noticed a ship passing by, but he paid no attention to it. “Jimin!” he shrieked loudly against the roll of the waves, hoping that his closest friend didn’t fall off by accident. “Jimin, Jimin, Jimin! _Come back!_ ”  


The sound of the Siren’s voice captured the ship’s captain, and he suddenly spun the wheel and redirected the boat, smashing it against the cliff. The collision shook the rocks, tremoring the earth, and Jungkook lost his balance. He slipped and tumbled off the edge, sobbing and plummeting into the sea, like a Siren after Demeter ripped their wings away.

**Author's Note:**

> [1368 words]  
> Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction!  
> (Maybe a sequel in the making?)


End file.
